A Happy New Year?
by Mark'sOurNerd1315
Summary: What if Mimi was just covering for a certain someone on New Year's Eve. Based on Happy New Year B from the musical.


Hey people! We know you haven't heard from us together in a while, but here we are! Now yes we have many in- progress fics, but this idea has been stuck in our heads for a while. This is I think actually our first non-humor fic, so tell us if it sucks. Thanks. Most is written by Find My Corner of the Sky, but the Angel/Benny fight later on is written by Twilightwicked5678. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1 written by: Both_

Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day in New York, cars buzzing down the streets in the bigger cities, others lounging in smaller areas such as the East Village. Angel Schunard walked apprehensively through the streets of the darkness of the Alphabet City. She knew where she was going and wasn't exactly sure why. She was about to talk to someone she hadn't spoke privately with in about 3 months. 3 short months.

Finally, with a breath, she entered the building where a certain someone lived and did his business. That certain someone was Benjamin Coffin the Third, enemy of Avenue A.

She headed up the stairs of the stacked floors until she reached a familiar place she had only unknowingly been in six days previous. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a thin blonde woman. At first she seemed quizzical about Angel's arrival, but quickly softened.

"Um…I need to see…uh, Benny?" Angel asked, clearly nervous. The blonde woman looked in ponder for a few seconds but then was stricken with realization.

"Benjamin is…well I'll show you," she answered, gesturing Angel to follow, which she did reluctantly. Allison, who Angel had learned was the woman, led them to a polished wood door. Allison rapped lightly on the door before an answer chimed deeply from the inside. Angel entered quickly, shutting the door before Allison could manage to follow.

"Intrude," a sickeningly familiar voice called. He swiveled in his chair, a ghastly grin spreading across his face as he saw who it was. "Angel…what a surprise. Sit down, take your jacket off."

Angel sat down, but kept her jacket on. She didn't want to give Benny the chance to take advantage of her. "Give Mark, Roger and Mimi their apartments back. And their shit," she said bluntly.

"Not even a hello. Where are your manners?" he said sleazily, grabbing at her arm. Angel pulled her arm back quickly, an undignified squeak coming from her mouth.

"Please, Benny. Just give them their stuff back," she begged.

"Let me take your jacket for you," he said, brushing her hair back. Angel tried to keep it on, but Benny pulled it off, revealing what she had on. Underneath, she wore tight black skirt, and a tight top. Before coming here, she had been visiting Collins at work and hadn't had time to change.

"Well, well, well," he said, clearly approving, "Someone was eager to see me." Angel glared at him in disgust.

"I didn't wear this for _you_," she said directly, "Now can we stop messing around and just…please. Give them their stuff back."

"How much do you want it?" he asked, running his hands along her arms.

"You're sick," she said, menace in her voice.

"We all know what you used to do Angel," he said, grinning wolfishly.

"I'm not that girl any more," Angel said, standing her ground.

"As you once told me. Once a slut," he ran his hand along her thigh, "always a slut."

"People change. I was younger when I said that," Angel replied indignantly.

"People can't. At least you can't," he smirked, gesturing to her outfit and snapping the strap of the top. "That's why you belong with me. Someone more like you."

"Once a pervert, always a pervert," she said. He whirled her around and slapped her hard across the cheek. Angel stumbled back, clutching her cheek in pain.

"What, are you gonna cry? I thought you were used to it by now," Benny feigned horror, "Oh, did I surprise you? Haven't gotten that in a while. Especially from your spineless boyfriend."

"Collins is more of a man than you ever were. He's a genuinely good person with a heart. Instead of a hole devoid of emotion," Angel snapped. She grabbed her jacket. "I'm leaving," she mumbled before he grabbed her and shoved her roughly onto the chair. He sauntered to the door and locked it.

"You don't deserve him," Benny whispered gruffly in Angel's ear.

"You think I don't know that?" she inquired rhetorically, "You think I don't ask myself every day what I did to deserve him?"

"That's why you belong with me," he said, "Trust me."

"I did trust you. Before you cheated on me with my _best friend_," she spat.

Running up behind her, he angrily flicked her temple. Another bruise.

"Don't make me angry. Or I can make your friends' lives miserable," he sneered.

"Screw you," she said before getting cut off by his lips on hers. She pushed him away and slapped him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, He squeezed her wrist and they heard a sickening snap. Angel whimpered in pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Benny snickered. "Now…where were we?"

"Fine," she said, "I'll do whatever you want."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said.

She leaned in, but just before their lips made contact, she slapped him, kicked him in the groin and leaned down and yelled, "I'm not your whore!" She then ran down the street, tears streaming down her face.

A/N: This, along with our other stories, will be updated soon. Review!


End file.
